An Uncle's Love
by bts6466
Summary: Luke has begun teaching the new generation of Jedi. But now he must face a troubling decision, whether to train his nephew, Ben, the ways of the force. He is worried that Ben will turn out like his grandfather, Vader, because all the anger he has built up inside him.


An Uncle's Love

Luke sit meditating in the Jedi chamber alone. He sits cross legged with his hands neatly folded in his lap. He sits motionless and silent, as if he was made of stone. His long flowing hair as now began to show his true age as gray begins invading his scalp. Though his body has begun to age, he still has the heart and spirit of the most cunning warrior that the galaxy has ever seen. His wrinkled hands still possess the strength to wield his lightsaber, his head remembers the skills and lessons he has learned throughout the years, but most importantly… his heart still holds the power of the force. He has been the only Master in the Jedi Temple from the last 10 years and it has been his sole duty to prevent the Jedi way of life from dying. This task is not an easy one for only one Jedi, but Luke has been busy. He has devoted the last 7 years of his life to training the new Jedi of the galaxy. These future warriors are his pride and joy now that he doesn't see his old friends as much anymore. They train extensively in more ways than just with a lightsaber, but at the young age of most of them, that's all they want to learn about. Luke is meditating not about the new Jedi's and their training, but about the past. He has felt something… something that is going to change the entire galaxy. Whether it shall be good or bad is unclear. Luke's silent meditation is broken by the sound of a young voice.

"Master… we've been practicing using the force to see for the last two hours. We were wondering if there is another exercise you could teach us?" said Leathon. Leathon was the son of the great rebellion General Clayton. If it hadn't been for Luke taking him in and teaching him the ways of the force, Leathon would have been sent to a military school to train as an officer in the grand army. He is one of the younger students, about seven or so, but none the less he is one of Luke's favorites. He is always wanting to learn more and more about the force and the ways of the Jedi, rather than just the lightsaber.

"Yes, forgive me for taking so long in here my apprentice. Go out and tell all the other children to meet in the training hall in the next 15 minutes" Luke replied in a soft voice.

"Yes Master, I will at once". Leathon bowed and ran from the chamber.

Luke rose to his feet, however he was no step closer to figuring out what this feeling as from. But this had to wait, he has work to do. As he began making his way to the training hall, a thought came to mind. What do I teach them today? He paused in the hallway unsure. Do I teach them intermediate lightsaber handling and tactics or how to clear their minds to make the force more easily accessible … Ideas were filling Luke already unclear mind and it was making him crazy. Suddenly Luke stopped, took one long deep breathe in and out, clearing his thoughts. Then the idea hit him and he knew what he wanted to teach his students. He soon met them in the training hall to explain to them one of the most important lessons that all young Jedis need to understand.

"Good afternoon students" Luke exclaimed to all in the hall.

"Good afternoon Master Luke" replied all his apprentices.

"Today you all will learn something that you will keep with you as you all become great Jedis.

Can any one of you tell me what that it?"

The look on the children's faces were as if someone asked them how many snowflakes are there on the ice planet Hoth. The silence was broken when a student said,

"How to fight with a lightsaber?"

Luke smiled and replied, "No young apprentice, but not a bad guess"

Another student shouted out, "The ability to use the force?"

Luke replied again, "Another great guess but no"

The students looked shocked. What other thing could there be if not for fighting with a lightsaber and knowing how to use the force? Luke was laughing to himself at the sight of the students looking so confused.

"All Jedis need Courage and Love. Now let me explain. If a Jedi does not have courage then he will live in fear. Fear is the path of the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. Once a Jedi has given up all courage, then that Jedi as you know them dies and from their ashes a Sith is born. But most importantly, all Jedis need Love. These love doesn't have to come from one single person in your life, but from many.

"But Master, I can see why Courage. Jedis need to be brave and willing to put themselves in danger to save lives. But why love exactly?"

"Love gives a Jedi the power and strength to keep fighting, no matter what will happen. A Jedi will always have courage when he or she has love in their hearts. Without love you won't have courage, without courage you can't protect the galaxy. Love is the key to all success as a Jedi."

"Master… who do you love?"

The voice was quiet was Luke could tell who asked without a blink if an eye.

"Well Leathon, I love my friends. Han and Chewy, C-3PO and R2. My sister of course. They have been through everything with me and have always had my back even then things looked impossible. I wouldn't trade a single one of them, not even for all the power in the galaxy."

"Is that it Master, are they the only ones you love?"

Luke laughed, "And I can't forget my students. You all are like my children and I will love and treat you as you were my children until the day that I die. All of you give me the strength and power in my heart to fight. You all are the reason why I am a master Jedi."

Just then a familiar face walked into the training hall, followed by another. It was Leia and Han. You could see the excitement and happiness on Luke's face for he had not seen either of them for several weeks now. Leia ran over to Luke with a smile and Luke embraced her with a hug.

"Getting older every day I see brother, it's starting to show" Leia finally said.

"If I'm looking older every day, how do you think that makes you look " replied Luke jokingly

Han began to laugh, "How have you been my friend?"

"I've been great. Just busy as all teaching my students the ways of the force, you know, no big deal or anything"

"Same old smart mouth Luke, you haven't changed a bit"

Leia butted in before Luke could reply, "Luke may we have a word with you in private. It's about a matter that has been on our minds for some time now and we would like to know what you think."

"Absolutely. Students you are done for today, now good run along and have some fun. But don't forget what I have taught you today, Love. I want every one of you to go home tonight and find out who you truly love. Who give you the strength to keep on going no matter what? Be prepared to share tomorrow. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you Master", replied all the students in perfect harmony.

Luke led Leia and Han to the Jedi chamber. On the way there Luke could see a troubled look on Leia's face and could feel that something was off. What could this be? Could it be their marriage? The last Luke knew about it was it was doing well and they were both happy. Was Leia going to step down as General to raise their son? Was Han in trouble from some of what he called "old friends" again and needed help? They eventually reached the chamber and they all found a seat to sit in. But neither Han nor Leia began to speak. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Leia broke the silence.

"Luke… it's about Ben… we would like you to reconsider training him to become a Jedi…"

Luke turns his head from Leia as if he was disgusted by the thought of the idea. But rather he was saddened.

"Leia… you know that I would love to train my nephew… but what I see inside of him, the anger that he holds somewhere deep down in himself is what I fear. I don't want him to turn out like his grandfather, like our father…"

"But there is good in him!" Leis busted out in anger with tears rolling down her face. "I know that you can feel it because I can feel it too! He is your nephew Luke... he is our son. Please."

Though Luke could see the anger in Ben, he also could see the good too. His mind was in conflict with his judgement. On one hand Ben had so much anger inside of him and Luke feared the worst could happen, just like what happened to his father. But Ben was his nephew and he loved him with all his heart. Luke looked toward Leia again to see her in Han's arms crying. His eyes rose to meet Han's. They stared at each other for several tense seconds without a word exchanged, but Luke knew what Han was saying. Please Luke he's our son…

Luke closed his eyes. He looked to the advice given to him from his Masters, but in the end he knew that this choice would be his and his alone. He tilted his head down, putting his head into his hands.

"I will speak to Ben tomorrow. But if I decide that he shall not be trained, then that is the last of it and it will never be brought up again" Luke said with a firm but soft voice.

Leia's cries grew softer. She looked up at Luke with a glimmer of hope, stood up and whipped the tears from her eyes. He walked over to Luke and gave him a hug once more.

"I promise there is good in him, I promise" Leia's said in a quiet but thankful voice.

Han pulls Leia off of Luke with a tender hand. His eyes again meet Luke's.

"Thank you" Han said softly. Then we walked Leia out of the chamber leaving Luke to think.

Luke stood in silence. His mind was all over the place on what he should do. Does he train his nephew in hopes of showing him how to release his inner anger and make him into a great Jedi… or is the possibility of him turn out like his grandfather too great of a risk.

Suddenly a familiar friend appears who Luke hasn't seen in very one time. "Luke, my old friend, what a Jedi Master you have become". This voice was of Ben Kenobi, Luke's old teacher and friend.

"Ben", Luke replied with surprise and happiness. "I'm so happy to see you. Please Ben, tell me what I should do with my nephew. Do I decide to train…? I know there is good in him, I feel it. But the anger I feel is also very powerful. What do I do?"

"Luke my boy, it is not my place to decide for you. You must make this decision on your own. But I know whatever you decide, it will be the right decision. You know your father was the same way Luke. He had inner anger as a child and was almost not taught because of it. But I trained him regardless because I saw the good in him and because I gave him the chance he turned out to be a cunning warrior, a marvelous apprentice, and more importantly a great friend. I am so proud of what you have accomplished my boy and can't wait to see what you still will. Farewell and May the force be with you." Ben Kenobi faded out into nothing and Luke was once again left alone to his thoughts.


End file.
